


what did you expect?

by Dandybear



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula was right, Babyfic, F/M, Gen, this family used to be happy and that's depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Ursa and Ozai's early parenting years through pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> AU in that it follows non-comic canon. (The Search can suck it.) Fits the same universe as AFoT.

When Ursa is pregnant with Zuko she is filled with anxiety that her child will be stillborn. He’s so quiet and it feels like he barely moves. Ozai is a concerned and attentive husband who has the royal physicians wait upon her day and night. They make her teas and broths that are supposed to promote a healthy infant with much yang. A son.

 

When Zuko is born he makes up for his silence in the womb. He wails and thrashes at the injustice of entering the world. At night he weeps as if heartbroken and clings to his mother. Ozai is elated and takes every opportunity to press kisses to the face of his baby prince.

 

* * *

 

When Ursa is pregnant with Azula she fears she may be the unwilling vessel of a spirit. She craves spice and red fish. She is bloated and sweating and furious at the world.

 

“I think there’s a dragon inside of me.” She tells Ozai.

 

His eyes flicker like a coal when she says that. He reaches for her stomach to feel at the kicking feet.

 

“Hmm, I think I do feel scales.”

 

Ursa slaps his hand and pouts. He gathers her and Zuko up in his arms and kisses her.

 

Azula’s birth breaks the family record for quickest, least complicated delivery. Six hours of labour and now she has a quiet baby girl in her arms.

 

“Azula, for my father.” Ozai says.

 

“Blue Dragon.” Ursa smirks.

 

“It’s a fitting name.”

 

He pushes dark fuzz out of their daughter’s face and lifts Zuko to meet his sister. Zuko clings to his father as he reaches a shaky hand out. Azula grabs his finger in her tiny fist and holds it. Zuko smiles.

 

“Now Zuko, you’re going to have to be a good big brother and take care of her, understand?”

 

“Soft.” He says.

 

“Yes, ‘cause she’s soft and fragile. Babies can’t look after themselves.”

 

Ursa wishes her husband wouldn’t try to have adult conversations with their two year old.

 

Azula’s eyes open pale and sightless. She yawns and reaches for Ursa’s breast to drink. She should feel elated, tired, and full of love. Instead she’s running her fingers over soft skin in search of horns and a tail.

 

 


End file.
